


our father who art in heaven

by sugarcanenerves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bible Kink, Choking, Confessional Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, innocence kink, this is filthy thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcanenerves/pseuds/sugarcanenerves
Summary: Rey skips her confessions but only Ben knows just how much she has sinned. Maybe he needs to help purge her sins.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	our father who art in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> .....this is filthy. Dirty. The reason I'm going to hell.
> 
> I also want to say that I went to a Catholic school for two sorry so I'm sorry Sr. Neena and Fr. Matthew but I'm sure this is not what you meant when you said i need to get closer to God. 
> 
> See yall in hell

"Grandfather, may I please be excused?" Rey doesn't dare to look up from her plate. Sheev never liked it when she spoke freely–as a woman she is _clearly_ meant to look down in signal of subservience. 

"What for, good child?" 

"I'm studying with Rose. We have an exam tomorrow." She is grateful for the stupid no eye contact rule for once. It wouldn't be hard to tell when she's lying if she had to lie to his face.

Her grandfather is silent for a moment, watching her carefully, before he harrumphs out a yes. 

She silently thanks Jesus, Mary _and_ Joseph, though she isn't quite sure they will fully approve of both the deceit and the… activities she lied to cover up, as she slips on her beige coat, and leaves, with her book-bag, and her rosary hanging around her neck, the metal cross cool against her skin. She risks one last glance into the house as she closes the screen door behind her, only to meet her grandfather's scrutinising gaze. 

She swallows. And drops her head. 

* * *

"Rose huh? Wait, do you actually have a Rose who is willing to cover for you?" 

At her silence, a single eyebrow goes up. 

"No?" Ben throws his head back and laughs, a deep belly laugh that makes Rey's stomach flip. "Oh kitten, you really don't know how to sneak out, do you?"

Rey pouts and crosses her arms over her chest, turning away from him. "I didn't have to lie before _you_ came along," she grumbles.

"Oh kitty, don't say that." Ben leans forward, dropping open mouthed kisses at her shoulders. "You know I make it worthwhile," he whispers into her ear. 

She bites her lip. He is right. He always makes sure she is _satisfied._ Her cheeks flame up in memory of their trysts.

She feels him grin into her neck, "Look at you, blushing like a pretty little virgin. But only we both know you aren't, right baby?"

She suppresses a moan when she feels his hand crawl up her button up shirt and over her thin camisole. But when he kneads the soft flesh of her breast, slightly tweaking her nipple between his thumb and index finger, she squirms as she feels herself already getting wet. 

"My, my, squirming for me already? You're sensitive here, aren't you?" He nips at her earlobe, and squeezes the nipple hard. 

"Oh, oh Ben!"

"Mmm?" He licks a stripe up her neck before biting down at the nape, suckling and laving. Oh god, he is leaving a mark.

"Ben, no. No marks. You promised," she squirms further in his lap. She feels the press of his erection against her backside then. Ben lets out a growl, and traps her body in his lap with his arm, making it hard for her to move.

“Have you been a good girl this week?” He asks while his one hand works her breast and the other at her hip, thick fingers tracing light circles into her clothed skin. 

“Uh huh." She whines when he unbuttons the first button of her shirt. 

"Really? And did you go to church on Sunday like the other good girls?"

"Y-yes."

"Did you confess, sweet girl?" Her shirt now covers only her navel with a single button in place. Her cami is rucked up, exposing her nipples to the cold air. Rey shivers as they tighten and pucker up.

"Answer me," he pinches her nipple harshly, making her cry out. 

Truth is, she didn't confess last Sunday. How could she? After she had spent Saturday evening on her knees with his-his–

She ducks her head and feels her entire body burn with shame. She doesn't think she can ever go back to church if she had lied about the sins she committed. She can't even believe she committed those sins in the first place. Her grandfather had always warned her of the temptations the Devil may lay at her feet. No one told her they would look like _Ben Solo._

She shakes her head no. 

"Hmm, now we can't have that can we? It's the only way to repent, is it not?" 

A nod, in response. 

"Use your words, baby."

"Yes, Ben." Her voice is barely above a whisper. 

"Well," his hand leaves her breast. He loops the rosary around his index finger and his thumb strokes the beads. "We wouldn't want to make Jesus feel left out, now would we?"

Rey's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'll have to help you with your confession, sweetheart. But you need to listen to me. Or do we have to add disobedience to your list of sins?"

"No."

"Good. Get on the floor. Hands and knees."

She complies quickly and positions herself the way he wants it. It's almost funny how ready she is to obey Ben after having spent the better part of this year half scared of him and half mad at him. 

She hears him get up off his couch and walk over to where she is kneeling. His heavy boots stop right behind her, and he drops into a crouch. His hands lightly trail up her stockinged calves, past the cave of the back of her knee and up her thighs, feeling the inner seam of the stocking. She pants, pressing her head to the wooden floor and arching her back in response. 

"Hmm, if I were to lift this pretty skirt, and check, what would I find? Would you be wet for me, sweetheart?"

Rey screws her eyes shut as hot embarrassment floods her body, because yes, she _is_ wet. Positively _dripping._ And he hadn't even done more than touch her breasts. He could probably get her to fall off the edge if he kept touching just her legs. 

Three months ago, she would be crying in shame, now, the thought of coming undone untouched has her legs quivering in anticipation.

He whistles something she doesn't recognise, like he is doing mundane chores and not irrevocably ruining her, and pushes her skirt up, letting it bunch up at her hips. Ben lets a single finger slide down to the crotch of her tights; she whines and pushes her hips back, trying to chase her pleasure. 

"No, no. You've not earned it. You're yet to confess," he taunts. 

"I-I can't–"

"Confess? Sure you can, just think of your sins and pretend I am a priest. Or would you rather I leave you like this–all needy and wet. Let you go home and spend your evening rosary with you dripping down your legs."

"N-no." 

"I'll help you draw your cross then– here." 

In the blink of an eye, her stockings and panties were pulled down to her bent knees and he's holding her open with his thumbs. With no premonition, he leans in and licks two broad stripes, one vertical the other lying horizontally over it and her mouth falls open at the _audacity, the nerve but oh my god that felt so good._

"Now, go on. Begin."

She takes a shaky breath, grounding herself and trying desperately to remember the words. 

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It has be-been three weeks since my last confession." Ben places kisses along the strip of skin between her thigh and ass. Her mind reels from such a simple touch of his mouth to her skin. A whimper escapes her mouth. 

"I-I've lied to my grandfather multiple times. And I, um, disobeyed him." 

A light slap to her thigh. 

"Go on."

"I've been having impure thoughts. Of s-s-sexual nature."

Two fingers hold her wet lips apart. She involuntarily clenches when she feels the stream of cold air blow against her entrance. She is sopping wet right now, and she's pretty sure she can feel some sliding down her thigh. 

"And have you acted on these thoughts?"

"Yes," she said, her voice so quiet she wasn't sure he even heard it.

"How did you act on these thoughts? Did you touch yourself? Or did you let someone else touch you?" His smirk is _audible,_ that bastard.

"Yes," she says again. Confusion blooms in her when he pulls away from her. But when she tries to get up, he presses between her shoulder blades, pushing her back to the floor. 

"You need a reminder, don't you? Our Lord is always watching, and when you sin, you need to repent, sweetheart." Ben rummages through her book bag, and pulls out her worn copy of NIV. "Why don't we see what the Lord has to say about this, huh?"

Rey gulps. She is well aware that all that he has done to her in the past three weeks is nothing less of debauchery. The very apple the Devil taunts Eve with, and she's only taken bite after bite of it. And to hide it? Her stomach turns when she thinks of how mad grandfather would be if he found out just how much she lied to him. Or what she lied about.

Ben flips through the book quickly, his back to her. 

Finally, he stops at a page, humming as he reads. 

"This will do." Ben thrusts the book under her nose, and she scrambles to hold it while still maintaining her balance. "Read 1 Corinthians verses ten to thirteen." 

Rey draws her eyebrows together in incredulity. Is he serious? He really wants her to read the Bible right now? In this position?

He takes up the previous position behind her. "Read, Rey."

She exhales, and turns her head to eye the words. How fitting. 

"No temptation–oh!" Rey jolts when she feels his tongue hot against her wet cunt. Oh good god, what was he–

"Go on. You need to learn to resist temptation. So why don't you read the holy words, and let me ... _tempt_ you. Don't give in and come without finishing the verses, got it?" Blood pounds against her temples when she realises what he is asking of her. It's blasphemous, and oh god, how is she ever going to look at a Bible the same ever again?

"Go on, read it."

"N-no temptation ha-has–oh, Ben–overtaken you that is–ah!–not common to man."

Kitten licks tasting and prodding at her, sending tremors of pleasure down to her toes, but his tongue was nowhere near where she wanted it. 

"G-God is faithful, and He will–He will not–please oh my god–let you be tempted–"

Her words break up and her eyes turn unseeing when he runs his tongue over her clit. 

"–Beyond your ability," she rushes the words trying to just be done with it so he would give her more than the small touches.

"But with temptation–" Ben sucks her clit into his mouth and her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her broken cries and moans spill into the otherwise quiet room, and when he pushes one thick finger into her opening, her toes curl in warning of her impending orgasm. 

She remembers almost too late that she can't come without finishing the verse. . 

"But with the-the temptation," she gasps when he rubs against the spot in her that sends shock waves down to the last hair on her body. "He will also provide the way–" A second finger now, stretching her out. He groans against her slick entrance and the vibrations have her moaning in response.

"He will provide a way of escape, so that you may be able to endure."

She drags the last word out as a final suckle and a final brush of his finger against her g-spot sends her flying over the edge. 

The force of the orgasm has her reeling, and even as she starts to come down from the high, he is still lapping at her, throwing her into another orgasm screaming his name. 

"So fucking good for me." Ben pulls her off the floor and into his lap, her legs spread awkwardly with the tights down at her knees and skirt rucked up to her hips. 

"I want to fuck you so bad," he murmurs into her ear.

"Please," she whispers.

In a flash, she's on the ground again but this time, on her back. Ben pulls her tights off in one fluid motion and fumbles with his belt. 

He is in her so quick, to the hilt, it knocks the breath out of her. He is moving before she has time to adjust. She is so so fucking full, she feels like she's about to burst at the seams.

"Such a good fucking girl," he says between thrusts. "Taking it so well."

She moans. The wood floors are digging into her back, his fingers hold her waist so tight she is sure she will have bruises for days, but when he is hitting every nerve ending, she can't process anything other than the white hot pleasure running through her veins. 

"Pretty girl, does it feel good? Getting your tight pussy stuffed like this?" He gathers her rosary into his fist and pulls it taught against her neck. Her eyes roll back as the blood flow to her brain cuts out. 

She wraps a hand around his forearm, moaning and panting as he thrusts harshly into her. The sounds of their joining, the slap of skin and her loud cries fill the room.

She snakes a hand between them, letting her fingers run against her slippery wet clit, trying to come once more because she knows he wants to feel the vice grip of her wet heat around his cock. 

When she comes on his cock, she sees stars. His hips stutter and she feels the warmth of his cum fill her up. She hoists herself up on her elbows and crashes her lips against his. 

Messy, wet, teeth clacking, but everything she ever wanted. He is the kind of sin she would give up her pearly gates for. 

They part, breathing hard. His forehead rests against hers, his breath mingling with hers. 

"Tell you grandfather that Rose wants to have a sleepover."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a great day. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
